shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 6: Maria of the Polar Star
|volume = Volume 2 |kana = 極星の聖母 (マリア) |romaji = Kyokusei no Maria |arc = Introduction Arc |ep = 4 |chapprev = The Chef That Doesn't Smile |chapnext = Lawless Area }} Maria of the Polar Star is the 6th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma which focuses on Sōma's journey to seek the Polar Star Dormitory. Plot Summary Sōma Yukihira visits one of the administration buildings at Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, looking for a place to live. He informs the people at the administration building there should be a place called the Polar Star Dormitory, but they can't help him as they have never even heard of the place as most students rent nearby apartments. They suggest there might have been a dormitory before, but they decide they can't help Sōma, who goes to search for the missing dormitory himself. Sōma, who has apparently been walking for hours, realizes the academy is really huge before eventually finding the dorm. The dormitory looks like a very old building at first sight, and Sōma isn't impressed by the dorm at all. Back at the administration building, Isohachi Hasegawa is consulted who informs the staff members the Polar Star Dormitory used to be a refined western-style house. Once opened it was quickly filled with students, but eventually the number of students decreased. As Sōma enters the dormitory, smoke comes from the lounge. Sōma initially believes the building is on fire, but a voice through the speakers scolds one student for trying smoked food in the lounge again. The voice then scolds another student for having animals in her room, which is against the rules. Then, a woman appears before Sōma, revealing herself to be the dorm mother and the person behind the voice, Fumio Daimidō, also nicknamed the Polar Star's Demon Old Hag. Sōma immediately thinks he arrived at a strange place again. Fumio then asks if Sōma is prepared for the skill test, in which Sōma expresses his shock to, having heard none of this. Being pressured to sleep outside on a freezing April night, Sōma takes the challenge of using leftover ingredients from the kitchen. A confident Sōma arrives in the kitchen, being surprised how neat it is. Fumio still doesn't think much of Sōma however, telling him she tried tons of students' dishes and doesn't easily pass a dish. Sōma soon decides on what he wants to cook, however, and begins the skill test. Fumio is surprised when Sōma manages to cook some kind of hamburger, noting there shouldn't have been enough meat left. Sōma notes it isn't just an ordinary hamburger, but an Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal with different pieces being mixed into the burger. Fumio thinks the burger should have a raw smell too strong for the meal, before she goes on to try the dish. She soon realizes the burger is fried superbly, trying the egg soup next. She then notes he shouldn't have been able to use dashi for the soup, with Sōma noting he used made it using some of the dried squid he kept with him. Fumio, now impressed with Sōma's skills, keeps trying the dishes, eventually being transported back to her youth where she had a romantic encounter with some youth. She then comically tries to kiss Sōma, mistaking him for her former lover. Fumio then accepts Sōma into the dorm, assigning him with Room 303. Sōma rushes ahead to take a bath, with Fumio noting it's the girls' turn to take a bath at the moment. Sōma eventually reaches the bathroom, stumbling upon a shocked Megumi Tadokoro, who was taking a bath in silence. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. * Sōma Yukihira * Isohachi Hasegawa ' (Debut) * ''Shun Ibusaki * Yūki Yoshino * '''Fumio Daimidō (Debut) * Megumi Tadokoro Featured Dishes *Sōma Yukihira's Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Manga Category:Introduction Arc Category:Volume 2